This invention is directed to electronic timepiece circuitry for automatically displaying the day of the week, and in particular, to electronic timepiece circuitry for decoding the timekeeping signals produced by the day, date and year counters of an electronic timepiece into bit signals, summing the bit signals, dividing same by a count of seven, and utilizing the remainder to automatically effect a display of the day of the week.
Heretofore, in electronic timepieces having calendar displays of the type wherein the day, date and month information are displayed, when the day of the week is also displayed, the electronic circuitry utilized to select the day of the week is operated independently of the other calendar circuitry, in particular, the day, month and year counters. It is noted however that the day of the week can be derived from the timekeeping signals produced by the year counter, month counter and day counter, and accordingly, an electronic timepiece circuit, capable of automatically displaying the day of the week in response to the timekeeping signals produced by the day, month and year counters, is desired.